


Dancing Queen

by siriuslygrednforge



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, idk what else to tag, sirius' birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslygrednforge/pseuds/siriuslygrednforge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post regarding Sirius listening to ABBA's Dancing Queen for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteraceaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteraceaes/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me this prompt Karen!!!

"Happy Birthday!!!"

Sirius almost fell off the bed. His head was groggy from being suddenly awoken from sleep. It was still dark, with his bedside lamp on. Through half opened eyes, he saw four figures surrounding him, their hands covering their mouths to stifle their giggles. He swept the hair fallen in his eyes to get a good luck, knowing very well who it could have been. It were James, Remus, Peter and-

  


"EVANS!!" he yelped, suddenly sitting upright with. His eyes widened in shock to see Lily Evans in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. She was standing beside James, who by now had started laughing loudly in the dead silence of the room. Sirius looked around to see the sources of the grumbling noises, particularly coming from Frank Longbottom's bed. After all, it was 4 am on a September morning and no one was interested in waking up early.

  


"Common room?" Remus suggested. Peter nodded and Sirius got out, wrapping his blanket around himself. 

  


The curtains in the Gryffindor Common Room were wide open. Muggle decorations were all over the room, with colourful paper, mostly in shades of red and gold were hanging across the room, twisted in various shapes. There was a huge banner hanging across the room that said "Happy Birthday Sirius, you dog!"

  


Sirius, whose face was still sour due to being awoken early felt his lips twitch into a smile. This had never happened before (though the closest was last year's birthday, where James, remus and Peter had gifted him a dartboard with Snivellus' face on it. Lily was furious at it, promptly grabbing it from Sirius' hands and throwing it in the trash, only for James to retrieve it later) This year, however, felt different. It felt like he was home, with family.

  


The saddest part was, this was the complete opposite of how birthdays were even celebrated in the Black household.

  


"Cake!" Sirius yelled and rushed towards the table where there was a round chocolate cake in the middle, with seventeen peppermint imps on it. "I made it" Peter said, his face down "The imps were Remus' idea though"

  


"I hope the decorations don't seem too much" Lily said 

"They are perfect"

"Okay I know the streamers near the banner and the dog are too much"

"Lily" Sirius said, cutting her off "They are perfect. Thank you"

  


Lily looked down, happy to know Sirius loved it. She felt James hold her hand in a reassuring grip.

  


They cut cake, all the time Remus and Peter singing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as James poured everyone Butterberr, despite Lily's protests ("Its never too early for butterbeer, Evans" Sirius told her). Sirius got a new quill with a dark black feather from Peter while Remus gifted him a blanket ("Use it any way you want, just don't get your fur on it"). Lily thrust a small box in his hands.

  


"Its from me and James"

"A radio" he said, taking out the metal box with two knobs, fiddling with the antenna.

"It plays both Muggle and wizard music" Lily added " James told me  you had developed a taste for Muggle music over the summer-"

"taste? TASTE? He was practically blasting Elvis and David Bowie records the entire day. And sometimes even at 3 in the night" James said.

"Thank you! For this" Sirius said pulling both James and Lily for a hug " And for everything"

  


Sirius switched it on and adjusted the settings till it started playing 

"DANCING QUEEN" Lily shouted, pulling James' hand for a dance

  


_"You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music is high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine"_

  


Sirius listened to it carefully, shifting closer to the radio in order to avoid disturbing the frequency. It wasn't different from Bowie if you compare the music, he thought. Bowie had a certain madness to him, but this.....this was different. He could feel his feet tap subconsciously to the beat.

  


_"You are the Dancing Queen_

_Young and Sweet, only Seventeen"_

  


"Sirius" Peter laughed, pointing at him, indicating at Sirius turning seventeen that morning. 

"Come on Paddy, join us" James said, winking at him as he spun Lily in the air.

  


  


It was 5 am in the morning. The Common Room was quiet, except for the sounds of the radio, James and Lily laughing as they danced and Peter and Remus discussing the day's agenda. Sirius could feel his heartbeat rise as he continued listening. Feeling inspired, he jumped on the table, with Peter getting the cake to safety. Throwing his hands in the air, Sirius mouthed along to the words of the song.

  


He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the beat. He didn't care that he was on top of a wooden table in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room at a time. Hell, he felt like he was on top of the world. He had been thinking about his family earlier in the night, wondering if they had remembered his birthday. It had been a few months since he left home and moved in at the Potters, a decision he never regretted. But he still missed his home, Regulus and Kreacher's grumbling noises. Thinking about this had kept him awake till he fell asleep around 3 am, only to be awoken an hour later.

  


Time to let go, he thought.

  


Sirius, eyes still closed, jumped effortlessly from the table to the sofa, trying to regain his balance later. He didn't realize that James and Lily had stopped dancing, that Peter and Remus had stopped talking and that they were staring at him with their mouths hanging open, shock written all over their faces. He didn't realize that the Common Room was filled with students, right from first years to seventh years. He didn't notice and he didn't care.

  


_"See that girl, watch that scene,_

_digging the Dancing Queen"_

  


Sirius sang as the song ended and did a split, his long legs landing smoothly on the leathery, slightly bouncy surface of the long sofa. He exhaled, his chest heaving with excitement and adrenaline. Opening his eyes, he saw and heard people clap. Suddenly remembering where he was, he sat up straight and looked at Remus; but not for long as James and Peter hoisted him on their shoulders as Remus and Lily shouted "Happy Birthday Sirius! You are the Dancing Queen" raising their butterbeer goblets. 

  


This was the happiest Sirius had ever been.

  


\---

  


"Three...two..one" Sirius muttered under his breath, feeling the examiner's stern gaze on him. Stretching his arm, holding on to the memory of that September morning, he said the words "Expecto Patronum" as clearly as he could. 

  


Sirius smiled to himself as he saw a stream of white light shoot out from the tip of his wand, slowly assuming the form of a large, bear like dog. Hearing the rapid scribble of the examiner's quill, he knew he had done great in his DaDa NEWTs


End file.
